MysteriousBenedictSociety AndThe MythicalCreatures
by Dragon Crystals
Summary: READ LAST CHAPTER FIRST!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know I shouldn't start another story, but I was hit with this idea. Rather than write it and post it in forever, I really wanted to share it. No Twilight characters yet - but you'll see 'em soon. And as for the title, it won't fit otherwise. In case you were wondering. ;D**

**Disclaimer: Trenton Lee Stewart own The Mysterious Benedict Society. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. This will be my disclaimer for the whole story, so don't expect any more!**

The heavy rain made a rhythm like drums, pitter-pattering on the roof of Mr. Benedict's house. The four children—Reynie, Sticky, Kate, and Constance—along with Rhonda, Milligan and Number Two, were seated at the dining room table. They had to peer around stacks of books to see each other. (Sticky had to push a stack of books on plants out of the way to see anyone else besides Constance. The young girl sat beside him, her arms crossed and an annoyed expression on her face.). They could barely see anyways, as the electricity was out and no one could light a candle—if this house caught on fire, it would light up like the Fourth of July.

Mr. Benedict was nowhere to be seen, though footsteps could be heard creaking on the floor above them. "Makes me nervous," Number Two muttered, grabbing a green apple and taking a bite. "He shouldn't be up there alone." She quickly finished the fruit, grabbing another one as soon as she was done. Rhonda raised an eyebrow, and Number Two was quick to defend herself. "My blood sugar is low!"

Sticky took off his glasses and began to polish them. They were already clean, shiny and reflective like a mirror. "What are we doing?" he asked, just as Mr. Benedict called down, "Come up here!"

Number Two took another bite from her apple, rushing up the stairs. Rhonda was not far behind her, leaving the children and Milligan alone. "Well," he said, "we haven't got all day. Hurry up!" He smiled, and once again Sticky wondered how he could have been the sad man he saw the first time they met.

Kate rushed up the stairs, bucket swinging wildly at her side. The rest of them were more subdued, though all had the same anticipation, making sure to push their heavy chairs back under the table. Then they walked up the stairs, barely contained excitement in their quick, light steps. Milligan followed behind them, bringing up the rear. There was nothing he needed to protect the children from, but it was from habit that he still did so.

Without warning the lights turned back on. Sticky jumped, looking around wildly. All he saw was shelves and shelves of books. His friends had gone on ahead of him. He hurried down the hall, resisting the urge to polish his spectacles.

When he entered Mr. Benedict's study, the first thing Sticky noticed that there was a map of the United States stretch out on the wall. The second thing he noticed was that the potted violet, always begging for water, was soaking in the liquid it always so desperately craved. Its petals were already more lush, healthier. It looked better already. He wondered if it was Mr. Benedict's doing or someone else's.

Mr. Benedict clapped his hands together, his green eyes bright with excitement. He had forgone his usual green plaid suit for a simple jeans and white t-shirt, a baseball cap on his head. His usually unkempt white hair was brushed and pulled back in ponytail, and his usually messy shaving was neat. The children could only stare quizzically at him, eyebrows raised and mouths opened.

"What—what on earth are you wearing?" asked Reynie with some worry in his voice. "Won't you fall asleep more easily?"

Mr. Benedict only smiled. "I decided to make a change in my attire today. Do not worry; I will go back to my usual plaid tomorrow. Actually," he paused with a look thought upon his whisker-free face, "I'll change after I explain." He looked back at the children, and Rhonda, Number Two and Milligan. He pulled a dart from behind his back with a flourish. It was black, Sticky noted absently, with a green end. It was a well-built dart, and with a good aim you would surely win a game.

"Why do you have a dart?" Kate asked, popping open and closed her red bucket lid in impatience. "Are we going to play darts?" She checked that everything was where it was supposed to be before turning her attention back to Mr. Benedict. "I don't know how to play darts.

Constance sat with a look of utter boredom on her face. "Why would we play darts," she began a couplet, "when we could eat tarts?" As if by magic, she took a tart from her pocket and began munching.

Mr. Benedict only smiled. "We are not going to play darts," he said. He pointed at the map. "We will be taking a vacation wherever it lands." His green eyes swept over each person, child and adult, as if trying to find the right person. "Who wants to try?"

Sticky raised a shaky hand. "I'll try." Though he knew not to be nervous around these people, his family, he didn't want to spear someone with the dart. And, knowing him, he just might do exactly that. He took off his spectacles and began to polish them, looking around through blurry eyes.

"Any one else want to try?" Mr. Benedict offered politely. No one answered, a murmur of no's sounding from around the room. "Very well then. Sticky, you may throw the dart."

Sticky returned his glasses, blinking as the world came into focus again. He stood up and took the dart from Mr. Benedict, thanking the man with a nervous smile. Sticky turned to the map, noticing that it was stretched out over a felt board. He wouldn't harm anything if he hit the map. His hands were barely shaking as he prepared to throw the dart.

"You can do it, Sticky," Kate cheered just as he threw the dart. He jumped as he launched the game piece, but it landed on the map, just on the edge of Washington. It was a coincidence, he thought, that his last name was the same as the state they were going to.

"Where are we going?" Sticky had already removed his glasses again and was polishing them.

Reynie stood up and looked at the map. "Forks, Washington. The rainiest place in the continental US."

**What do you think? As it's a crossover, I don't really expect that many reviews, but I'd really appreciate if you would review! You'll get a virtual Sticky plusie if you do!**


	2. Author's Note

**I'm sorry to say this, but I'm discontinuing all my stories. I've got no inspiration at all. If anyone wants to adopt them, please PM or message me. I'd be willing to share what I have for my stories that isn't published, though not many do have that. I appreciate all of you who reviewed, put me on alert or your faves list. I've been writing a little bit on fictionpress . com, and if you want to read that my account is SylvieGray.**

**I love all of you on FFN, and have a wonderful life!  
**


End file.
